Crunch
by gotdraco
Summary: One day, out of the blue, playa Draco Malfoy meets someone (or something!) that will change his life forever. How did it start? How will it end? Drapple.


**Hey there! This morning I woke up with Drapple on my mind, and it sort of just festered all day, and this is what happened. Just a fun, random little one-shot. I hope you enjoy! Love, gotdraco.**

**P.S. : Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Draco Malfoy is not mine. Green apples are not- well, actually I have a couple in the fridge.**

* * *

Crunch

_by_

_~gotdraco~_

* * *

Draco Malfoy swaggered down the hallway. He was hot stuff and he knew it. He could have any girl – or guy – that he wanted. He smirked. Life was good. Nothing could bring him down. He rounded a corner and abruptly stopped. He blinked his eyes in confusion. Students surrounded him on all sides, laughing and talking, and yet he couldn't hear them. There was only silence. _Draco…_ a voice whispered into his ear. He whipped around but there was no one there. _Draco please…_ He covered his ears the hallway noise flooded back. He shook his head and thought, "Must have been to much firewhiskey last night." He continued on with the rest of his day without quite so much spring in his step.

That night Draco tossed and turned under his green satin sheets. _Draco… _He woke up with a start and sat up in bed. He wiped the sweat off his brow and then suddenly grasped his abdomen with a gasp. It felt as if someone had grabbed hold of his insides and was pulling him somewhere. _Come to me Draco…_ His first instinct was to scream for help, but something held him back. He was intrigued. He wanted to know more. He got out of bed and followed the invisible pull. He quietly exited the common room in nothing but his boxes with big kiss lips on them. He was pulled down several corridors and then into a wall. Seriously. He walked right into it. "Oww," he muttered as he rubbed his forehead. Whatever this thing was, it was trying to get him through a wall, which was so not going to happen. "Lumos." He held the wand out, looking for an alternate route. The only thing he could think of was to continue down the hallway. As Draco began to walk away, the pulling in his stomach quickly turned in to a sharp pain. He went back to the wall and the pain went away. "I don't know what you want me to do!" he cried out, frustrated.

There was a short, quiet scraping sound. Draco looked down and noticed a stone that wasn't inline with the others. He squatted down and watched as the stone slowly pulled itself out of the wall and settled soundlessly on the floor. Draco peered into the hole, wondering what he might find.

_Draco… you found me!_

Draco's breath hitched when he realized what he had found. He tentatively reached out his hand and took hold of the object. "I will always find you," he whispered. He held the object out, daring to believe that it was real. His wand cast a soft light, illuminating what was in his hand. It was an apple. A beautiful green apple. The most beautiful green apple that he had ever laid eyes on.

_I've waited for you for a very long time. _

"I'm sorry, I wish I would have come sooner."

_It's OK. The only thing that really matters is that we're together now._

Draco smiled and then carefully carried his precious apple back to his dormitory. He crept past his sleeping roommates and crawled into bed. He set the apple down in front of him and pushed the sheets around it, protecting it. "Apple," he asked, "What is your name?"

_My name is Apple._

"That's a lovely name!" Draco smiled.

_Draco, I'm so glad you're here. I've been so scared in that wall…_

"Shhh. You'll be all right now." He picked up Apple and held Apple close. "Go to sleep. In the morning everything will be better. Draco bent over and gently kissed Apple.

_Oh Draco…_

"Oh Apple…"

_Oh Draco…_

"Apple, I- I-" Draco began to stutter, "Apple I l-love you."

_Oh Draco, I love you too. I love you more than you will ever know._

Draco kissed Apple again, even more passionately this time. He held her tightly in his arms, wanting to never let go.

They had their special night, and in the morning Draco skipped breakfast and his first several classes to be with Apple. He loved to hold Apple's small apple figure in his hands. He loved how Apple was the perfect shade of green. He loved how Apple's apple-y skin felt against his lips. Apple was perfect. Their relationship was perfect. He'd never felt this way before. He loved her. He loved Apple. He truly did. He could see them in the future… Happily married with 2.5 Malfoy-Apple children. Everything was going to be so perfect.

But then, around lunchtime, Draco began to get the strangest feeling. His stomach began to rumble. He was hungry. "Oh Merlin no," Draco thought, "Please, anything but that. Please!" He managed to fight the treasonous feelings he was having for a couple of hours, but he just didn't have the strength to resist. He picked up Apple and gave her a sorrowful look. "Apple, my love, I'm so sorry," he trembled.

_Draco? Wha-what? Why are you sorry? Draco, what's going on?_

"I just can't hold back these feelings any longer." He began to kiss Apple.

_Oh Draco you joker! I actually thought that something was wrong! Teehee! You trickster! _

Draco held Apple just in front of his shaking lips. "Good-bye, my love. I will miss you dearly. I am so, so sorry."

_Wait, I thought- I- Draco, what are you doing? Draco! DRACO!_

Crying, Draco crunched his teeth into her body.

_AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! DRACO! STOP! Oh Merlin it hurts! Draco! Why? Why are you doing this to me? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!_

He bit down on her again. Crunch.

_AAAAAHHHHH! _

Crunch.

_I LOVED YOU!_

Draco began to sob. He was eating the love of his life, you know. Crunch.

_Please…_

This went on for several minutes, until Draco had eaten Apple, core and all. He curled into a ball, horrified at what he had done to Apple. He would never feel the way he had about Apple again. Apple was gone. His life might as well be over. Draco cried into his pillow.

"Hey Malfoy!" hollered Blaise, "Do you want an apple?"

* * *

**There you go! Hopefully you liked it. If you did, please would you be so kind as to send me a review! And if you didn't, review it anyways!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
